


Good Old-fashioned Flirting

by laurus_nobilis



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow really needs to get another hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old-fashioned Flirting

The thing about Clow, she mused, was that you never got to know him _quite_ completely. It wasn't just that he enjoyed surprising others; he changed his attitude on a whim even without the intention to shock anyone. One moment he was surrounded by ancient books as he tried to find the best way to let a living magical creature travel between worlds without harm, and the next he was in his garden making a flower wreath.

“A Queen of Fairies,” he said as he bowed and placed it on top of her head. Yuuko rolled her eyes at him.

“What are you up to now?”

“Nothing in particular,” he replied, sitting next to her under the cherry tree. He didn't say anything else for a while, so she supposed he was telling the truth. Although he _was_ staring at her, she noticed.

“... what?”

“I have you in my eye,” said Clow, with a small smile. “You're very pretty to look at, you know.”

“And you're shameless. Not to mention corny,” she told him, grinning at him. He looked a little taken aback. It was strange in him, and it amused her to no end.

“Old-fashioned, perhaps, but...”

“No, I'm sure 'corny' is the word I'm looking for,” Yuuko laughed. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

“You are just fishing for compliments,” he said, now with a hint of laughter himself. She tilted her head.

“Or a drink. That'd work, too.”

“Hmm, I'm not so sure about that,” he told her. “I would think you don't need any alcohol to find me rather charming.”

“But I'd have to be drunk to _admit_ it,” Yuuko pointed out, “so if your ego needs some flattering words, you'd better bring on the sake. Although then you'll never know if I truly meant it, of course.”

“Yuuko, my dear,” he said, “you always tell the truth when you're drunk.”

“And how would you know that?” she asked. Clow grinned.

“Because that is how I found out where you hide your liquors.”

“... so _you_ emptied my secret stash, you four-eyed thief!”

“We emptied it together, as a matter of fact,” he corrected her. “If I recall correctly, you offered me your best bottle as a token of 'our neverending friendship'. We toasted for quite a lot of people that night.”

Yuuko glared at him, trying to decide if she should just kill him or try something worse. He kept the same unnerving innocent look, though.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I think I like you better when you're being corny.”

He gave her another flower and the best of his smiles.

“I knew you would.”

“But you _still_ owe me all that sake.”

“Absolutely,” he agreed.

“And dessert. And –”

“I think we're getting a bit off track here,” Clow said, amused.

“Then you really need to find a better flirting strategy,” she told him. “Or get a hobby.”

“Oh, there will be no need of such a thing,” he said, “I like this one just fine.”

“ ... you _do_ realize that it's not working,” she pointed out.

“Of course,” he admitted, and then he grinned shamelessly at her. “But making you angry is quite a fun pastime too.”

There was a moment of silence before Yuuko spoke again.

“Sometimes I wonder,” she said, with extraordinary calm all things considered, “how did you manage to stay alive for so long with _no survival instincts at all_.”

“Extraordinary luck?”

“Then don't push it.”

“All right,” he promised. “Then I'll only tease you until you _almost_ want to kill me.”

Yuuko didn't deign to answer.


End file.
